


Assumed Glory

by Elfflame



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Angela_snape: Bones/Kirk from the new Trek movie, for the prompt "celebration".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumed Glory

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Trek Slash. Not to mention I’ve never written Oldschool Trek. Just Voyager. So, yeah…pretty much came out Gen. But there’s some inference there, I think.

"Most people actually graduate _before_ they take command, you know," Bones said, glowering at Kirk, who was changing into a formal uniform for the formal change of command ceremony for the Enterprise.

"I've never been most people, Bones. You know that."

Yes, he supposed he did. And Kirk was going to rub it in all their faces that he'd managed it anyway, despite nearly being kicked out, not to mention cheating at the Kobiyashi Maru test. "It's only because they know you'll only cause more problems if they don't give her to you," he said, eyebrow raised.

Kirk grinned and moved to his side, his lapel still unfastened, and patted Bones's cheek. "They'll get over it. You all will. Eventually."


End file.
